


Good Morning, Beloved

by photonstark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Business Trip, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Japan, M/M, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photonstark/pseuds/photonstark
Summary: Tony calls Steve every night from Japan, stuck on a Stark Industries business trip. When Steve doesn't manage to hang up the phone, Tony overhears something that ruins him.





	Good Morning, Beloved

Stepping into the dark hotel room, Tony let out a sigh, letting the briefcase slip out of his calloused fingers, the soft thump of it hitting the carpet making the silence seem louder. It was the fifth day of the current Stark Industries business trip to Tokyo, Japan and his heart ached for Steve. He’d been calling Steve at 10:30pm every night that he’d been in Tokyo to wish Steve a good morning, but that wasn’t enough. He wanted to be back home, in bed with his boyfriend, his head nestled in the crook of Steve’s neck as he breathed in his faded cologne, and Steve ran his fingers through his hair. It was so disgustingly intimate that pre-Afghanistan Tony would’ve probably run for the hills. 

Flicking on the lights he swiftly pulled his red, silk tie from his neck and kicked his Italian leather shoes into the corner of the suite, not caring about where they landed. It was 9:59pm. Time to call Steve.

Two rings.

“Good evening, Tony” Steve answered, the smile audible through the phone.

“Good morning, beloved.” He replied.

And just like that, a crushing weight was lifted from Tony’s chest, the stress and tensions of the exhausting day vanishing with just three words from his boyfriend. Leaning back on the bed, Tony stared at the miniature chandelier, the way the crystal caught the light reminding Tony of how Steve’s light blue eyes sparkled in the sun.

“How was your meeting?” Steve asked, his voice slightly husky from sleep.

“Same old shit, Pepper negotiate, the other CEO negotiates, I try not to jump out of the window.” He joked.

Steve’s laugh filtered through the speaker, and Tony’s heart soared. He’d never understood the phrase ‘looked at him like he hung the moon’ until Nat had once taken a picture of him looking at Steve as he laughed at one of his stupid jokes. He looked like a lovesick puppy, but strangely enough it didn’t embarrass him. He was head over heels for Steve.

They made small talk for the next 10 minutes or so until the conversation naturally came to a lull, and Tony felt that familiar lump in his throat.

“I miss you.” He confessed, running his hand through his hair.

“I miss you too, Tony. Three more days and you’ll be back home.” Steve comforted; the sincerity in his voice felt like a hug.

“Three more days.” Tony repeated, his hand subconsciously moving to his heart.

They sat on the phone in silence for a few more minutes, neither wanting to be the first that hung up until Steve, kind, reliable, loving Steve, broke it.  
“You need to go to bed, I don’t want you tired for your meeting.”

“I love you.” Tony responded, a sad smile on his face.

“I love you too.” Steve replied.

Tony heard a tap. Then a clatter.

He almost laughed out loud. Steve, the old man, had tried to hang up the phone and failed, before throwing it onto his bedside table. Sitting up, Tony opened his mouth to alert his technologically incapable boyfriend to his mistake when he heard a voice.

“Come back to bed, baby.” 

His heart stopped. It was a male voice. A male voice coming from Steve’s phone. A male voice telling Steve to come back to bed. A male voice coming from their bed. Bucky’s voice.

The warmth of the sunset from his windows suddenly felt like ice. His boyfriend was cheating on him; Steve was cheating on him.

He ended the call and threw the phone across the room, anger and despair fighting for control.

Did everyone know? Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Thor? Was he an idiot? Oh god he was an idiot - why would Steve Rogers, AKA Captain America, ever want to have a relationship with the Merchant of Death anyways?

To his horror, a sob escaped his lips. He clamped a hand over his mouth, his body shuddering with suppressed tears.

And that was how Tony Stark ended up crying himself to sleep in the middle of Tokyo, as his boyfriend slept in their bed with another man.

**Author's Note:**

> pleathe do not kill me, no i dont hate steve or bucky its just a fic
> 
> twitter: @/photonstark


End file.
